


Distasteful Tastes

by WhatICantShowYou



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Castration, DIY Pussy, If you don’t have your own pussy store-bought is fine, Knifeplay, M/M, Neutering, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatICantShowYou/pseuds/WhatICantShowYou
Summary: Lambert counts the cat as one of his few blessings in the shitshow that is his life, which is only proved further when Aiden brings up a proposition that he can’t help but want.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Distasteful Tastes

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just gore porn disguised with a plot. I mean, there isn’t much in the first chapter, but there will be.

There were many things in Lambert’s existence that were absolutely terrible, the young witcher completely convinced he was a man of extraordinary lacking luck in life considering the hand he had been dealt over and over sending him deeper into the shithole he called living. Being taken as young to become a witcher, shunned and disregarded by his own peers, one of the four surviving wolves in the world, forced to pretend he cared even a tiny but about humanity, and granted what was practically eternal life to repeat the whole process over and over until the day a monster got the upper hand and left him to die in a puddle of his own blood and guts. At least he had Aiden to help him along.

He called the cat his coworker, though perhaps best friend and occasional lover was more appropriate had witchers ever had the use for those terms. He knew the cruel ways fate treated people like himself the moment something grew dear to their soul, ready to settle for a goddamn ‘Fellow Associate’ if that would keep the man around longer in his miserable excuse for a life.

Aiden was a good man with great humour as well as possessing one of the most patient attitudes to the young witcher, so the two really fit together well. Lambert was fairly certain they had reached the height of their comradery by the time the two stumbled into bed after a long contract, worn and filled with pent up desire as they left all the worries somewhere on the floor along with their clothes, but he was wrong. Since then it had only grown stronger. 

It was a hurdle to overcome his own deeply rooted shame in order to admit to his more unconventional desires, though a good measure of ale and cheap liquor went a long way to grease up the conversation. The cat hadn’t shared his embarrassment as Lambert drunkenly confessed to jacking off to blood and gore, pain in all it’s forms getting him far more hot and bothered than he dared to even let himself discover. Instead Aiden had laughed in that warm way only he could, eyes glimmering in the campfire’s light as he held their gaze in a vice grip while asking for more details. In the end Lambert had spilled his guts while downing the rest of their alcohol, only pausing to actually spill his stomach’s content far away from their bedrolls as not even his mutated body could keep up. Aiden hadn’t said much as the wolf rambled on, only watching him intently while stroking his thigh up and down. 

Lambert woke up with another burden on his shoulders and curses littering the rest of the day’s speech, a hangover from hell and back plaguing his poor head as they trekked onwards on the path. 

Finding out his friend was a bit of sadist wasn’t as big of a surprise as he would have hoped, Lambert just barking out a laughter at the way fate had given him a single blessing to sparkle up the rest of his shitty life. Now he really couldn’t let the man leave him, the only piece that fit into his mismatched set of a puzzle that he couldn’t solve. 

“You’re the lucky one,” Aiden said with a homely chuckle. “I would have been better of a masochist spending all my wake hours around a prick like you.”

With a well meaning punch to his shoulder, Lambert let the insult slide. 

* * *

The next time they got pot-shotten it was Aiden’s turn to lend a piece of his mind. He spoke of old lays; how he tied wenches up and fucked them silly, choked nobles to the brink of passing out and put a knife to a stableboy’s thigh. It left Lambert feeling more drunk than his tankard would suggest, falling onto the lackluster mattress of the inn’s with a hand to his cock as he imagined the cat doing all that and so much more to him. He must had been mighty indiscreet, for Aiden had no issue bringing up his fantasies from then on. 

“Such a sloppy hole,” he groaned as he fucked into Lambert from behind, two of his fingers pushing in alongside his cock to prove his point. “Should’ve given you a cunt at the trials rather than wasting their mutagens on your wiry arms.”

The wolf shuddered under the shameful words, keening as his fucked out hole was stretched open on Aiden’s fingers. Pushing back onto his length, a sinful moan ripped from his chest, left him trembling as he was filled further. 

“Big words, give me one yourself!” His voice didn’t reach the mocking tone he had intended, several octaves higher than he had shot for and each word punched out from him as the man jackhammered into his guts. There was a shift to his pace as he drove himself inside, something new and primal sending Aiden into a frenzy as he chased his climax with new vigour.

“Would you like that, Pup?” The man sounded breathless as he spoke, fingers slipping out of his wrecked hole to grip his hips painfully in order to get better purchase on his body. “Me putting a knife to your skin, giving you a tight little pussy for me to ruin?”

Lambert’s eyes rolled back into his skull as his cock erupted from the pain and pleasure, shooting his load across the dirt below them. Aiden was quick to follow, thrusting throughout his entire orgasm to milk every last drop of his seed into his sloppy entrance. Once done he collapsed on top of the other, Lambert grunting out his displeasure as he pushed his sweaty body off his own. 

There was a moment of rare silence between the two as they came down from their high, something sweet and familiar tinted red with untold desire. The wolf felt his spend drip out his arse slowly, shifting his body to rest his cheek on the other’s chest as their breaths evened out. 

“You’re a disgusting man,” he laughed, counting the heartbeats under the scarred skin as his hand came to fiddle with the coarse hair mapping out his form. Aiden lifted his torso gently to fit his arm over the wolf’s shoulder, pressing his body flush against his own while placing a kiss on the top of his head. Warmth spread throughout Lambert’s body, emanating from where his once cold heart resided. 

“You liked it more than you’d ever dare to admit,” he smiled, both of them closing their eyes as the afterglow bathed them in pleasant aches and cotton-filled minds. 

And Lambert couldn’t say he disagreed. 

* * *

Parting ways with the cat for the winter was always a letdown, Lambert leaving the man as he scaled the mountain and not knowing the next time they would see one another again. Brotherly hugs and gentle goodbyes were exchanged under the silent promises to meet up again, to search the other out once spring broke out over the continent to warm their souls once more. 

At least Kaer Morhen wasn’t all too bad. Most of the time, Lambert could waste his time away doing meaningless chores and then lock himself up in his chambers once they had all had dinner, lay back on his bed and fist his cock to the fantasy of Aiden until sleep took him over and it would all repeat again. It wasn’t like in his youth, when his days were spent toiling away or training until his entire body was nothing but a constant ache. No, after the sacking there wasn’t much life to the place at all, so he and his brothers had time to do whatever they pleased. 

That came with it’s own downsides of course, Lambert quickly growing agitated and unstimulated as he had to spend all hours with his pack, at a place that ruined his childhood nonetheless. He was known to lash out, stomp away from his work halfway through once his brothers stepped on the wrong nerve or dragged back to his chamber with a nasty bruise from getting into a fight with them. Vesemir grew ever the more tired of his antics the further along winter came, sighing heavily at each outbreak and rearranging their schedule to have him alone most of the time. 

One day, the old man had quite a new way to threaten his youngest into behaving. 

“I swear-“ His voice was stern and angry, golden eyes piercing Lambert’s own as his tight grip on the man’s arm never faltered. He dragged the witcher across the courtyard with heavy steps, not once stopping for his protests as he kept muttering. “You’re worse than a stupid mutt! Can’t fucking behave for a single day, can you?”

Lambert didn’t dignify him with an answer, instead putting on the most indifferent expression he could muster as he tried to keep up with the older man’s pace. He wiped his bloody nose on the sleeve of his shirt, spitting out what had gathered in his mouth onto the snowy ground and sighing. He didn’t like getting into fights, especially not with Eskel considering the man was far better at signs than himself. He had been shot straight into the fort with a well-placed aard and managed to displace some of the bricks from the impact, part of the wall crumbling and falling on top of him. His limps ached and his head spun still, but Vesemir didn’t seem to care. 

“What will I have to do to keep you from being a nuisance?” They stopped inside the keep and Lambert was pushed onto a chair, the older man tilting his head back to take a look at his nose before ensuring him it wasn’t broken, then checking his eyes and stating he had a mild concussion at worst. All the while Lambert sulked silently, arms crossed over his chest as he hoped it would at least lend him some spare time, perhaps get him some rest before dinner. 

Vesemir kept ranting in about his behaviour and flickering between different suitable punishments for his misbehaving, all of them worse than the one before; Breakfast duty for the rest of the winter, watching the fire in the main hall at night, his boots being confiscated for when they went out to hunt in the snow-

“Might just have you snipped if you keep acting like a goddamn pup!”

* * *

There was something about those words that kept Lambert awake that night, as well as the next four ones after that. He had managed to keep himself from revealing his interest to the man by a well-timed cough, more blood spurting out over his hand and down his throat but at least hiding the way his body froze up from the proposition. Vesemir had to get him a scrap piece of fabric to clean himself up, enough time away for Lambert to get his suddenly interested cock less apparent. There had been a glimpse of... _something_ in the older witcher’s eyes as he watched Lambert wipe his hand from the snot and blood, something that Lambert hoped meant he was filing it away as a possibility. It took five nights for him to decide he wanted it. _Badly_. All he needed to do was get on the man’s nerves in just the right way to have him act upon the threat as well as keeping the idea fresh in his mind. 

And if there was anything Lambert of the school of wolves could do, it was being a nightmare.

The next few days he spent being the absolute worst he could, earning him two black eyes within the first day and Vesemir’s most disapproving stare since he was a young teen and had pissed in one of his mentor’s boots. He kept refusing his work, purposely did a bad job on repairs and had as many tantrums as he could muster. There was something freeing about not trying to keep his temper at bay, if anything amping it up even more for the added effect. And it did it’s job apparently, because on the eighth day he was held back just before his fist connected with Geralt’s jaw and hauled onto the ground, Vesemir staring him down with the most furious expression he had ever seen. 

“Get your arse off the ground and follow me,” he said, barely containing his anger as he walked back towards the door. Lambert suppressed a smile and refused Eskel’s helping hand, getting to his feet as quickly as he could to catch up with the man. 

“Don’t say a single word if you know what’s best for you. Or else I will-“

“What? Neuter me?”

Him interrupting the man seemed to be the last drop in the big bucket of patience Vesemir possessed, something snapping behind those deep-set eyes as he stopped dead in his track and turned around. Lambert barely had time to react before he was pushed up against the wall, surprised by the strength the old witcher still had and biting down on his tongue to not let out a yelp as the back of his head slammed into the bricks behind him. 

“You will be happy if I let you keep your cock, pup.”

* * *

He did let him keep his cock in the end, Lambert drying off the tears on his cheeks as his body fell slack against the bed. His legs were still tied up as well as his abdomen, thick leather straps keeping his lower body flush against the mattress while Vesemir worked away on his body. At first there had been a small doubt in Lambert’s mind if he would be allowed any form of potion for the pain, the older man seemingly happy to have him scream the entire time if he so pleased, but in the end he was given a viscous, green liquid to swallow down before the knife was put to his skin, his sac soon deposited on a silver plate to be disposed off. Lambert was happy some of the pain still creeped through to his nerves, for he was scared his cock wouldn’t stop from plumping up if not. 

The concoction seemed to keep him docile enough, though, sleeping off the rest of the day and awoken only by the sound of the door opening. Eskel had been tasked to bring him his dinner, an apologetic expression to his face as he saw the heavy bandaging to his lower regions. Lambert huffed out a joke as he did his best to sit up, pain radiating throughout his entire being as he put pressure on the mended skin. He ended up spooning the food into his mouth lying on his side, the bowl placed next to him as his eyelids kept drifting close. 

Luckily enough, Vesemir seemed to had calmed down by the morning, offering the witcher a few days off to make sure he healed up properly before getting back to schedule. Lambert accepted it gratuitously, keeping his head bowed in submission and gratitude until the man left the room. By the third day, the bandages were removed for good, not just swapped out as soon as the older witcher had cleaned up the area and made sure nothing was healing incorrectly. It was then Lambert could finally get a good feel down there, fingers tracing the scar gently and his cock filling out at the sensation.  


* * *

It became quite a routine after that, Lambert stroking the numb skin where his balls had once been as his other hand stripped his cock roughly, mind stuck on Aiden’s knife and his promise to cut a nice, tight cunt into him. It brought him to the edge embarrassingly quickly as he imagined the cat sinking into his new hole. Every pitying look from his brothers and apologetic smile from Vesemir had his cock twitch, his length fattening up until he managed to excuse himself for long enough to jack off. 

It actually became quite a problem on it’s own, Lambert sneaking off every few hours to take care of his business while his free hand without fail trailed down to pet the smooth skin behind his cock. At least Vesemir and his brothers seemed more content with that rather than his never ending tantrums, the older witcher even giving him praise for his behaviour as spring slowly broke out over the continent and they were just about to pack their belongings to once again head out. 

Lambert gave them all a crooked smile as he left the keep before the other two, heading down the rough trail and humming out a cheerful tune as he once again planned his way to one of the bigger cities where he could pick up a lead to find his cat

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, congratulations! Also sorry for the blue balling, I will have the next chapter up eventually.
> 
> Please comment something if you read it! Makes my day! 
> 
> Also feel free to check out my tumblr @whaticannotshowyou for more content like this!


End file.
